Chocolate In Its Best
by AubergineStorm
Summary: Hinata never likes winter, the cold seeped through her multiple layers of clothing and danced on her skin in mockery. This christmas however, someone would be more than willing to teach her how to get warm.


**_Hey everyone! Blessed Christmas! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Hahaha, my christmas present to my dear readers._**

* * *

Hinata never really liked winter. The cruel cold enjoyed seeping through her clothes. When the cold wind struck her face, she'd turn away shivering like a frightened kitten. Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out her winter jacket and quickly slipped it on. She could hear her family preparing for Christmas downstairs. Just like every other year she'd sit in a corner and watch. She might accidentally knock over something and Neji would be furious. So perhaps staying in her room would be a much better option.

The chimes from the door sounded, once, twice, and again.

No one answered. Hinata peeked outside, no one heard. She hurried to the door, the poor, poor person outside must be freezing. Upon opening the door she felt the pinch of the cold wind slap her face.

"Hinata!" an extremely familiar voice called out to her. She looked up, ready to flush the crimson red. It was Naruto.

"Ah, N-Naruto-kun," she stared. He was wearing his usual orange jumpsuit and nothing more. The thought of it made her feel even colder than before.

"What do you want?" a deep voice asked from behind her. Hinata swung around and gripped the door frame for support. Neji stood behind her.

"Neh, Neji, you don't have to sound so serious. Look!" he cried, lifting up a picnic basket willed with chocolate, "Christmas presents!"

Neji twitched ever so slightly.

"Quick, choose one!" Naruto giggled, thrusting the basket in his face. Neji rolled his pale eyes and randomly picked up one. Naruto held the basket out to Hinata who backed away slightly, bumping into Neji. She stiffened, mumbling a 'sorry'. Hinata peered into the woven basket and smiled when she saw a heart shaped chocolate. As she reached out for it, Naruto shouted.

"NO!"

Hinata froze, retracting her hand immediately.

"That one's for Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. Hinata's heart sank, it sank so deep she was sure it was somewhere near her feet. She looked at the basket blankly while Naruto stood outside grinning from ear to ear and Neji behind, waiting to shut the door. Hinata forced a laugh.

"Its o-okay, I don't really like c-chocolates anyway." She smiled. Turning away, she just wanted to go back to her room to hibernate. Why did she have to pick the heart shaped one again? She heard Neji close the door as she walked away slowly. She'd have to apologize to Naruto afterwards for being rude. Yes, apologize, again.

She was pretty amazed how that one word slipped from her mouth automatically every single time someone did something wrong, it didn't even need to be her. Crossing her legs on the bed she played aimlessly with her hair. She glanced at the clock and froze. Jumping off the bed, she hurried back out of the room. Slipping to the main door unnoticed, she pushed the door open.

"Where are you going?" the same voice asked again. Hinata gripped the door knob, turning around and getting ready to apologize. She stared into his pale eyes and sucked in a breath.

"I'm s-"

"I just asked where you were going, Hinata." Neji sighed down at his cousin. Hinata nodded quickly.

"I'm g-going to meet Kiba-kun." She replied, hands behind her back. Neji nodded once and left her. Letting go the breath she held, she sprinted out.

Running through the streets, Hinata panted for breath. She hated the stupid wind, always blowing in her face; pinching her face like nobody's business. She heard a familiar bark and a warm smile spread on her face.

"Akamaru!" Hinata exclaimed as the white canine trotted over to her and joined her in her run. His tail wagged enthusiastically and Hinata laughed. Stopping at their meeting place Hinata looked around. Akamaru barked at the tree.

"Yo," Kiba grinned, imerging from behind the tree. He took a long look at Hinata and burst out laughing, holding the tree for support. Hinata frowned.

"What?" she asked, looking at herself consciously.

"You look like you put on weight," Kiba roared, pointing at the girl and laughing so hard he look like he was in pain. Hinata flushed and her ears burned. So she threw on a few extra layers, so what? How was anyone supposed to get warm in this weather anyway?

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata mumbled. He stopped when Akamaru growled at him.

"I was joking!" he protested, arguing with him. Hinata smiled. Usually, if someone saw the two of them 'arguing' they would most probably deem Kiba crazy; or mentally unsound. But they were a piece, if you bought one, you got the other free. You could never separate them.

Akamaru nudged Kiba's hand.

"Oh, I made it. Well, my mum made me make it. But Shino has one too, so you don't have to feel weird. His isn't a heart because that would be pretty wrong. I made a bug shaped one for him but one of the legs fell off but I tried to stick it back but..."

Hinata was barely listening; she was busy staring at the chocolate piece Kiba had made. Akamaru cocked his head at her and nudged her hand, as if trying to make her take it. She patted his head and took the chocolate from Kiba's out stretched hand.

"I know everyone's giving out chocolates this year and I thought you might like a heart shaped one. I don't know, maybe it's a girl thing." Kiba shrugged, scratching his neck.

Hinata didn't know what to say. What could she say? It looked a little like Naruto's but it seemed slightly more edible. And this feeling, she felt happy. Better than happy, estatic. But she still didn't know what to say.

"If... If you don't like it, I can do another. Then you could tell me what you liked, so I can make one in the shape you like. I mean, I know Shino likes bugs so I made him a bug. Anyone would know that, I mean they're be really dumb if they didn't. But I don't really know what you like, and I couldn't really make one in that shape of Naruto, that would just be weird..."

Hinata laughed. She laughed, louder than usual and she was actually happy. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Kiba," she smiled. Kiba scratched his head and forced an embarrassed laugh.

"It was nothi-"

She hugged him.

She buried her head in his chest and mumbled thank you over and over again. She didn't know what happened to her. She didn't know what possessed her to hug him. She didn't know what chased her shyness away. She didn't know, but she didn't care.

Maybe, just maybe, this Christmas she would be warmer than usual.

* * *

**_Now will you return me with a christmas present too? I really want at least 20 reviews. But! It's not a must. Hahaha, thanks for reading._**


End file.
